Inimigos Naturais
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Camus e Milo são grandes cavaleiros, só que um prosaico inimigo pode fazer surgir idéias meio loucas na cabeça de Milo. Fanfiction feita para o concurso Queen of Hearts do fórum UMDB. Yaoi-tentativa de comédia-Camus e Milo-OneShot


**INIMIGOS NATURAIS**

ShiryuForever94

Fanfiction feita para o Concurso Queen of Hearts do Fórum UMDB – Tema: Insetos

Aviso: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Disclaimer: todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.

Personagens: Camus de Aquário e Milo de Escorpião.

**ONESHOT**

Estava navegando com o namorado pelo mar grego, a caminho de ilhas paradisíacas quando um estremecimento de frio intenso estragou seu passeio...

Milo resmungou, deu um alto suspiro e dignou-se acordar, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

O sonho estava tão bom... Por que aquele maníaco homicida especializado em escorpianos tinha que usar seu cosmo gelado para acordá-lo? Sim, por que o aquariano era um homicida por querer matá-lo de frio, e maníaco por querer fazer algo que um escorpião não gostasse era meio problemático.

- "Camus, bom dia. Um frio a mais de zero grau seria bem mais agradável para me acordar. Principalmente por que estou nu e meus países baixos não gostam muito de ser congelados..."

Estranhou a falta de resposta ou da ironia fria do francês e abriu os olhos. Notou a bruma gelada e em segundos sua armadura o cobriu. Era uma reação automática: sentir que algo estava estranho fazia os instintos de cavaleiro aflorarem, mesmo que fossem apenas seis horas da manhã.

Invasores e cretinos afiliados não tinham noção do sono alheio numa manhã de domingo em que tudo que Milo gostaria era dormir.

- "Camus?" Milo chamou num tom um pouco mais alto. A falta de resposta o fez rosnar, pensando no pior. Estavam em Aquário, já era bem perto do topo. Não havia folga de cavaleiros e, portanto, todos os demais teriam que ter sido vencidos para Camus estar utilizando seu cosmo para resfriar a casa inteira daquele jeito. Ou então... Então...

- "CAMUS!" Nem pensou em ser discreto, passou pela porta e desceu agoniado. A última vez que aquela casa estivera coberta de bruma branca fora na morte de seu amado aquariano.

O fato de não haver resposta deixou Milo ainda mais apreensivo. O que era aquele inimigo? Derrotara dez cavaleiros? Ora, dez não, ele Milo estava lá e...

Como assim não fora alertado? Não tinha estado em seu templo e então, bem, talvez fosse por isso...

- "CAMUS!" Sua agonia aumentou. Era sua falha? Novamente? Era por sua causa de novo?

- "Quer parar de gritar a essa hora da manhã?" Uma resposta baixa, mas firme, que vinha da cozinha.

O alívio de Milo foi imediato, despiu-se da armadura e entrou no cômodo para...

- "Que está fazendo agachado espiando embaixo do fogão, Camus?" Milo olhou detalhadamente para o pijama de seda azul escura que cobria o corpo do francês e pensamentos nada sacrossantos vieram à sua mente com aquele belo traseiro empinado em sua direção... – "Hum..."

- "Hum o que, Milo?" Camus saiu daquela interessante posição e voltou o rosto talvez raivoso para o namorado.

- "Nada, deixe para lá. O que estava fazendo? Procurando tesouros escondidos? A propósito, que idéia foi essa de resfriar a casa inteira? Quer me matar de frio logo cedo?"

- "Algo prosaico, incômodo e desagradável. E vista alguma coisa que o frio vai passar. Desfilar pelado pela minha cozinha é alguma nova forma de sedução?" Camus levantou-se, olhou em torno e uma rajada a menos de zero grau transformou algo em uma pedra de gelo a um canto.

- "O que?" Milo franziu o cenho. Camus não era de perder o controle, era calmo, se bem que seu namorado podia ser bem furioso, principalmente na cama e... Melhor pensar em outra coisa. A tensão que lia no rosto do francês era estranha. Sentiu um tanto de frio e pensou que realmente tinha que vestir alguma coisa. Depois.. – "Que há? A casa toda está numa temperatura bem abaixo do normal."

- "Ah, você notou."

- "Camus, por favor, zombaria não. Eu não sou um imbecil, caso ainda não saiba. Quer me dizer ou vou ter que torturá-lo até que me conte?" Era brincadeira... Só que para quem conhecia bem o escorpiano, caso do cavaleiro de aquário, era um bom aviso também de que ele iria descobrir, custasse o que custasse, o que queria saber.

- "Praga."

- "Capital da Thecoslováquia, ou melhor, agora é República Tcheca."

- "Engraçadinho."

- "Nem sou."

- "Estou falando do que eu congelei. Vá pegar o que acabei de transformar em uma pedra e junte a estes outros aqui." Camus estendeu uma caixa de metal com um barulhinho de peças de dominó dentro.

- "Está certo." O grego pegou a caixa e ficou olhando pelo quase cristal gelado para o que pareciam... – "Baratas! Eu odeio baratas!"

- "Eu também. Agora, vai me ajudar com essa invasão descabida ou não?"

- "Sua casa é perfeitamente limpa, foi dedetizada há algum tempo, o que as atraiu?" Milo tinha horror de baratas por serem nojentas e significarem falta de apuro na limpeza. Sem falar que eram vetores de bactérias, fungos, protozoários, vermes e vírus.

- "Também gostaria de saber para eliminar a causa."

- "Não há lógica nisso."

- "Não? Sr. Spock ficaria orgulhoso de sua brilhante dedução."

- "Pare de zombar de mim que estou tentando ajudar. Seu humor já é lindo de manhã, com uma invasão de baratas abjetas, ficou pior."

- "Simplesmente não compreendo. Se elas gostam de lugares quentes e úmidos, sob pedras, cascas de árvores, em ninhos de cupins, porque iriam escolher a minha cozinha? Essa casa não é nada quente, se é que me fiz entender."

- "Eu tenho um jeito ótimo de resolver isso ao invés de morrer de frio de manhã."

- "Nova dedetização?" Camus recolhia mais dois exemplares e atirava na caixa.

- "Amanhã resolverei isso. Temos compromissos hoje."

- "Não posso deixar minha casa à mercê dessa praga, Milo."

- "Vá cuidar de seus afazeres e me deixe aqui então. Amanhã estará tudo resolvido. Acredite em mim." Um olhar cheio de malícia fez Camus temer que o outro...

- "Não vai sair perfurando baratas uma a uma não é? O cheiro delas é repugnante, por isso prefiro congelamento."

- "Não sou estúpido, não me subestime." Milo ficou ligeiramente desapontado por seu namorado achá-lo capaz de algo tão patético. – "Além disso, não seria pior que usar cosmo congelante..."

- "Está dizendo que sou estúpido?" Camus sabia que sim. Algo que aprendera sobre Milo é que era impossível duvidar dele sem levar uma resposta por vezes indireta, mas sempre cheia de veneno.

- "Vai sair ou não?" Tudo se arquitetara na mente clara do escorpiano.

- "Bem, então eu o vejo mais tarde."

- "Vá para minha casa quando voltar. Aliás, leve uma ou duas mudas de roupa e fique hospedado por lá. Garanto que deixarei sua casa perfeitamente livre desses insetos."

- "Nem vou perguntar como."

- "Não irei responder, não ainda."

- "Esse era meu medo..."

- "Confie em mim, ora."

- "Eu confio, mas também sei do que você é capaz. Terei casa depois que você terminar?" Camus perguntou e viu o estreitar de olhos do escorpiano dar um aviso de que era melhor deixar que aquilo seguisse seu curso.

E assim foi feito. Camus saiu para cumprir suas obrigações e Milo, com um sorriso para lá de sádico, passou a manhã e parte da tarde tomando conta da casa do aquariano. Já era fim de tarde quando encontrou o namorado no oitavo templo.

- "Está tudo bem, Milo?"

- "Perfeitamente bem. Vamos jantar e ter uma bela noite romântica, que acha?"

- "Para mim está perfeito. Não vejo por que não podemos ficar em paz enquanto você destrói minha casa..." Um meio sorriso, ínfimo, de Camus.

- "Você não é bom piadista, mas precisa relaxar, darei jeito nisso, após o jantar..." Milo se aproximou do namorado e beijou-o com paixão, adorava o francês.

- "Vai me contar piadas para que eu aprenda?" Camus perguntou enlaçando a cintura de seu grego loiro e suspirando, a mera presença de Milo tão perto fazia seu autocontrole ruir.

- "Não, vou te fazer feliz."

- "Isso vai ser bom."

- "Pode ter certeza que sim. Ou melhor, para que esperar até depois do jantar?" Num movimento fluido, pôs Camus no colo e começou a subir as escadas.

- "Inspirado?" Camus perguntou sentindo comichão no corpo todo só de aspirar o cheiro excitado de Milo. Era algo incompreensível, como se atraíam.

- "Vai descobrir."

E Camus descobriu, entre ofegos, suspiros, sussurros e estertores, o quanto Milo estava inspirado naquela noite.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estava navegando com o namorado pelo mar grego, a caminho de ilhas paradisíacas quando um estremecimento de frio intenso estragou seu passeio...

Milo resmungou, deu um alto suspiro e dignou-se acordar, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- "Ah não, Camus, de novo?"

- "O que diabos você fez na minha casa?"

Milo abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e fitou o francês que estava vermelho de raiva.

- "Já foi até lá, pelo que entendo."

- "Sim, eu já fui! E não pude entrar!"

- "Creio que viu meus amigos."

- "Seus amigos? Aquilo é uma invasão!"

- "Bom dia! Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está havendo na casa de Camus? Um barulhinho constante... E parece que ninguém consegue se aproximar..." A voz de Afrodite era calma, mas preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Ele era cara de pau de ir até o quarto de Milo...

- "Não sabia que seus ouvidos eram tão bons, Afrodite." Milo sorriu, sabia o quanto aquele homem podia ser perigoso, se fosse necessário. – "Resolverei hoje à noite. Foi apenas um problema com insetos."

- "Sim, Afrodite, apareceram algumas baratas e meu caro amigo Milo resolveu..."

- "Entendi." Afrodite interrompeu o aquariano com um olhar estranho. – "E precisava encher a casa de..."

- "Eu disse que iria dar jeito em tudo, não disse?" Milo falou mais para Camus que para Afrodite.

- "Bem, já vi que estou interrompendo. De qualquer maneira, enquanto não forem lagartas gosmentas querendo devorar minhas flores, podem encher a casa de vocês com os insetos que acharem melhor. Até mais." Nem esperou que o dispensassem e rumou para o décimo segundo templo.

- "Milo, você foi grosseiro."

- "Eu não. Ele que veio se meter onde não foi chamado. Bem, eu vou até sua casa terminar o que comecei."

- "E, na próxima vez, Milo, por favor, me avise antes de usar combate biológico." Camus sabia que seu pedido seria em vão, Milo faria exatamente o que quisesse na próxima vez, tinha certeza.

- "Ah, Camus, por favor, apenas porque espalhei cinco mil escorpiões em sua casa não quer dizer que seja algo ruim. Não gosta de me ter por perto?" Saiu com um sorriso enigmático antes da resposta certamente irônica que receberia. Milo simplesmente escolhera um inseto que devorava baratas, apenas isso... Nada como um ótimo combate em que os escorpiões sairiam vencedores, como de hábito. Afinal de contas, até no mundo dos insetos, um escorpião era um inimigo formidável.

* * *

Nota: Bem, essa foi meio estranha, admito. Eu a construí em cerca de uma hora e meia e queria ter feito algo melhorzinho, mas nem deu. Estive concentrada na Fim de Assunto e, por serem assuntos muito díspares, talvez esta fanfic não tenha ficado lá muito boa. Perdoem pela falta de talento para comédia. Espero que ao menos o tema insetos tenha ficado bem posto. Abraços.


End file.
